


Less Than Perfect

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his every move scrutinized by his fans begins to take its toll on Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perhail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Perhail).



"This is fucking bullshit!"

"What's wrong? What has you so riled up?"

"I just found another fan site about me. It seems like every day there's another one popping up. There are people following my every move, posting sightings of me when I go out to buy a fucking tube of toothpaste. They think they know me, but they really don't. They have this idea in their heads that I'm this perfect person."

"I can't imagine why. I've always found you to be exceptionally flawed."

"Fuck you."

"Promises, promises. Look Elijah, I know it feels like you're living under a microscope, but _Rings_ changed your life. It may have given you less privacy, but it also opened up a lot more career opportunities you might not have had otherwise."

"I sound like an ungrateful little prick, don't I, Seanie?"

"Definitely."

"Fuck you."

"We've already covered that. You know, most actors would kill to get the kind of attention you do."

"Well I hate it."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't, but it's so hard living up to the hype. I need someone who'll love me for who I really am."

"You already have him, baby. And you always will."


End file.
